Save Me Quickly
by Half-Winchester
Summary: Where are you when there's nothing left in your mind? In Ray's case, you're being babysat by the Winchesters. If only she could find the man in her dreams, then maybe she could find out what happened to her... Please read and review, I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue: No One There

My first memory is so dim, it's probably just a dream.

A man, carrying me close to his chest. There is a light illuminating us, but outside our orb are dark voices, whispering temptations.

"No." The man stops, turning his head. "I saved her."

Then, the lighten brightens and takes us away.

To somewhere bright and warm and quiet. But the man is gone.

Next thing I know, I'm in some cheap hotel room with two new men. The oldest is called Dean, the youngest, Sammy. Wait, no, not Sammy. It's "stop calling me Sammy" Sam.

They say I have amnesia and they were asked to take care of me. Why them? I want to know. There is no one they say. When will my memory come back? It won't Just Sam says. I'll just have to adjust. I don't understand things. Noises scare me in the middle of the night. Dean says they are just things like the heater, the plumbing, and the neighbors. I see the man one night, watching me from the parking lot. I want to go out to him. Dean and Sam stop me.

There is no one, they say.


	2. Rule One: Always Tell Dean

**Authors Note: ****This is where the story will kind of deviate and be "cute fluff" for a small while. I don't want any perverted or dumb comments. She has no memories, guys, I tried to make it as simple as possible. **

"I'm not a babysitter Dean, and neither are you!" Just Sam shouted in the other room.

I sat quietly on Dean's bed. All week, Just Sam had been very agitated about my presence, especially as we made the move from one hotel to the next.

I glanced at Just Sam's bed. It was neat and tucked. Dean's was a disaster. I stood and took hold of Dean's sheet. I made it match the one on Just Sam's. I then fixed the blankets until it looked nice and orderly. I picked up one of Dean's pillows.

Underneath was something shiny and silver. I reached out for it and grabbed it by the silver part, as opposed to the black.

I fingered the very tip of it. A spot of red appeared. Confused, I slid my hand along the edge.

A burning sensation encased my palm, and I dropped it. More red appeared, dripping from my hand.

"Ray! Come here!" Dean called from the other room.

I swiftly tucked my hand in my back pocket and headed into the kitchen.

Just Sam passed by me in the doorway.

Dean looked at me. "Why are you so pale?"

I shrugged.

"What's behind your back?"

I just stared at him.

"Dean." Sam came back in, holding the silver object, which had red along it.

Dean sighed. "Shit. Sam, get the stuff."

Just Sam exited, leaving the object on the table.

Dean lifted it. "This is a knife. It's sharp, so it cuts you if you aren't careful."

"It is under your pillow." My voice was weak, I was afraid to be yelled at.

"Yes, it's for killing the bad things. We talked about those, remember? Well, I get worried that they will come while I'm sleeping. So, I have this under my pillow to protect me and Sammy."

"Just Sam…" I added.

Dean laughed. "Please show me where you got cut."

I slowly took out my hand.

Dean winced, something he had never done.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, I've seen worse. Come here." He turned on the water and pulled my hand under it. "Tomorrow I'm going to show you all the dangerous stuff, so you'll know how to not get hurt by it."

I nodded.

Just Sam returned, handing Dean a bottle and a "needle" and "stitching".

Dean poured something scalding on my hand, and then began to stitch the wound in my hands. He then wrapped white dressings around my hand and instructed me to change into new pants.

I changed into a pair of Just Sam's pants, which were fun because they were loose and baggy around my ankles. After I returned to the kitchen, I sat down with Dean to eat leftover hamburgers while Just Sam went to get "real food".

"Listen, Ray, we're gonna need some rules."

I nodded. "Listening, Dean."

Dean smiled, swallowing. "For now, only one rule. If anything goes wrong- Anything- you tell me right away."

"Okay, Dean." I thought for a moment. "What about Just Sam?"

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry about telling Soulless Sammy."

"Okay."

"Repeat it back to me, Ray."

"Rule One: Always tell Dean when something goes wrong!"


	3. Rule Two: Dress Proper

Rule 2: Always Wear Enough Clothes

Showering was my favorite part of the day. I was only allowed to do it once, though, especially after the first time I took a shower and spent over an hour under the hot stream of water. Now, I had to tell Dean or 'My Name is Sam, Stop It' every time I was going to take a shower, and one of them would make sure I didn't take too long.

I liked to close my eyes as the warm water encased my body, and think about my first memory. I remembered the man's arm being warm, the light bathing me… But these memories were not real. The small yellow bathroom was not the warm orb of light, and the voices I had heard that night were not here. The man was not real. My brain was just trying to trick me, Dean says.

I turned off the water and pulled back the curtain to look around. I had forgotten the towel on Dean's bed. I padded out of the bathroom slowly, being sure that my feet didn't lose grip on the slick floor, a lesson I had learned the hard way previously. One step, next step. Right. Left. I had heard Just Sam say once that I was "high functioning for someone who should've been brain dead." According to him, my ability to walk and talk was incredible, considering the circumstances. It was the nicest thing Just Sam had ever said about me.

The rug wasn't so hard to walk on, but the dark marks in the perfect shape of the bottom of my feet were fascinating. And dark circle drops appeared around them in rhythm. I turned around slowly, looking them over with scrutiny.

I heard a clatter, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Dammit, Ray!" My Name is Sam exclaimed, looking away.

"Dammit, Sam!" I mimicked his facial expression.

Sam looked like he was about to laugh, but then his face straightened. "Where's Dean?" His eyes connected with mine forcefully.

I shrugged.

Sam's eyes wandered down past my face. "God dammit, Ray…." He muttered.

I shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "What, My Name is Sam?"

Sam turned away. "Where's your towel?"

"On the bed."

Sam sighed. "Dean's going to kill me…." He whispered before suddenly stepping towards me. "Get your towel, Ray."

I obediently did so. Just Sam took the towel from me, chewing on his lip. I copied what he was doing.

"Do that again," Sam commanded. I furrowed my eye brows but complied.

There was a fiddling with the doorknob, the now familiar sound of Dean trying to turn the key while his arms were full. Sam quickly wrapped my towel around me, turned me around and forcefully shoved me back towards the bathroom. "Get dressed," he hissed.

I stumbled back into the bathroom and Sam slammed the door behind me.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Dean. I think she fell again."

"God dammit."

xxXXxx

I scanned the images of bottles on the shining machine before me. "Just the red and white ones…" I muttered to myself. I glanced beside me at the man at the machine beside me, who was staring at my chest with his mouth slightly parted. "Do you know which one is 'coke'?"

"What?" He looked up at me.

"Coke?" I repeated.

"Oh. Yeah." He nodded quickly and pressed a button. "So, what's your name?"

"Ray." I put in more of the paper Dean had given me and pressed the button again.

"Where are you from?"

I looked at him. "From?"

He nodded, picking up the bottles for me.

I pointed towards the room where Dean and Sam kept me. "I live there."

"Okay." He grinned. "May I come in?"

"If anyone wants to come in, they are the cops and cops can't come in," I recited.

The guy laughed. "I'm not a cop. If I was, I'd have a badge."

"Dean has a badge. He is not a cop."

In a second, an arm was around my waist and I was being lifted from the ground. "Sorry bud, not today," Dean's gruff voice alerted me to the fact that he was the owner of the backside I was now staring at.

In a moment, we were back in the room, and Dean was tossing me on to his bed. "Ray, you can't go out looking like that anymore."

"Looking like what?" I sat up.

Dean palmed his face and shook his head. "Stay here." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked into the bathroom.

"Cas, we need to talk… She needs clothes. Yes, clothes… Can't you just bring some of her old clothes?... You can't bring her a damn bra?!" Dean slammed the door, cutting off the sound.

I sat still, for fear I was in trouble.

The other door opened and 'Seriously, Ray, Quit It, It's Sam' stepped in. His eyes brightened when he saw me sitting alone. "Hey, Ray. Are you going to shower today?"

"I already did." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh."

"Why? Am I not clean?"

Sam grinned, his eyes flashing. "Take off your shirt and I'll check."

I did so.

Sam stepped closer, reaching out for my chest. "Hm. I don't know…."

The bathroom door swung open and Sam's hand froze in midair.

Dean's eyes widened. "Cas," he spoke into the phone. "I'm going to need you to come out here… Why? Well, I'm going to need you to kick Sam's ass while I take Ray shopping."

Dean hung up the phone and Sam stood up and began to head for the door. "Freeze, Soulless. Ray, go get dressed."

I nodded, grabbed the clothes Dean had laid out for me this morning and headed into the bathroom quickly. Once I shut the door, I heard Dean start yelling at Sammy.

When it had gone quiet, I re-emerged from the bathroom, rolling the pant legs like Dean had taught me.

"Ray, repeat after me." Dean was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Listening, Dean."

"Always wear enough clothes."

"Even around you and Soulless Sam?"

Dean nodded, sighing. "Repeat."

"Always wear enough clothes."

"Good. Now, let's go _get _you enough clothes."


End file.
